The Wheaton Recurrence
"The Wheaton Recurrence" is the nineteenth episode of the third season of The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on April 12, 2010. Summary Leonard tells Penny that he loves her which freaks her out just prior to a match against Sheldon's arch enemy Wil Wheaton. Extended Plot One night after making love, Leonard surprises Penny by saying "I Love You", but she can only say "thank you" and they both start to think about where their relationship is heading. The next day, Penny and the guys are in a bowling match with Stuart and the gang from the Comic Book Store, and since one of their teammates couldn't come they got Wil Wheaton to substitute. Sheldon vows to get revenge for what happened in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary". During the match, Penny and Leonard are eating, at which point Penny says that she loves . Since she used the word "love" to describe her feelings for the chili cheese fries, this gets Leonard angry, as she could not use that word to describe her feelings for him. They have a fight, and Penny walks out. This causes the gang to forfeit the bowling game. Sheldon, very distraught that they had to forfeit, gets Leonard and Penny to talk and supposedly patch things up. They go back to the alley where Sheldon and Wil both try to beat each other in the game. Sheldon's team, the "Wesley Crushers" (in reference to Wheaton's character on Star Trek) needs one strike to win or they lose a bet. Wil talks to Penny and tells her that he endured two years of misery with a who could not say "I love you" to him. It's Penny's turn to bowl, but she storms out again after Leonard pressures her as she realizes that she just can't say "I love you" to him. Leonard realizes it's all over between him and Penny, and so the game is over and they had to forfeit again. After the game, Sheldon confronts Wheaton for what he said to Penny, and Wheaton reveals that he intentionally broke up Leonard and Penny so that they would forfeit the match. The episode ends with the four guys walking into the comic book store dressed like , , Wonder Woman, and , since they lost the bet to Wheaton and Stuart. Critics "The interaction between Penny and Leonard was what you would expect from the surface amount we know of them. He is really into her and once he tells her that he loves her he becomes increasingly needy and insecure... I hope Wil Wheaton returns for sillier fare in the future. It's a rare day when I say a plot was too serious but to mix Wheaton, Sheldon's "nemesis" with Penny and Leonard breaking up was a mistake. I really think it dampened the impact of each story...A mismatch of stories despite both being told relatively well. Hopefully the show can find a new direction for Leonard and save Wil Wheaton for something funnier." - The TV Critic's Review Quotes :Sheldon: Attention all bowlers! I've taken the liberty of having these made for our rematch! up a bowling shirt that reads "Wesley Crushers" :Penny: The Wesley Crushers? :Sheldon: No, not the Wesley Crushers, the Wesley Crushers. :Penny: I don't get it. :Leonard: Wesley Crusher was Wil Wheaton's character on Star_Trek:_The_Next_Generation. :Penny: Still don't get it. :Sheldon: It's a blindingly clever play on words. By appropriating his character's name and adding the S, we imply that we will be the crushers of Wesley. :Penny: OK, I'm sorry honey, but the "Wesley Crushers" sounds like a bunch of people who like Wesley Crusher. :Sheldon: No! Again, it's not the Wesley Crushers, it's the Wesley Crushers. :Howard: If you wanted to mean you're crushing Wesley, it'd be the Wesley Crushers. :Sheldon: Do you people even hear yourselves? It's not the Wesley Crushers, it's not the Wesley Crushers, it's the Wesley Crushers! Notes *'Title Reference: '''Wil Wheaton's return as a guest star on the show. *This episode was watched by 13.39 million people. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. Trivia *Sheldon mentioned the appropriate ranking of cool modes of transportation is , , , and then Giant Ant. However in "The Jerusalem Duality", Sheldon said there was a problem with teleportation because he will be destroyed in one location and recreated in another. In other words, the original Sheldon will have to be disintegrated in order to create a new Sheldon although he'll be the exactly the same.'' *In "The Middle Earth Paradigm", he declares 's costume to be the worst Catwoman costume (second to Penny's, when he mistakes her for dressing up as Catwoman, while she was just a generic cat). In this episode, Raj is dressed as the Halle Berry Catwoman and has learned to like it. *Stuart's friends include comic book store regulars Wil Wheaton, who was first seen with him in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", as well as the Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Tournament duo Captain Sweatpants and Lonely Larry, all seen together again sans Stuart in "The 21-Second Excitation" and a subset viewed in "The Russian Rocket Reaction" (Captain Sweatpants is seen in the background at Wheaton's home). He makes reference to Albino Bob, another of his friends. In "The Toast Derivation", he also becomes friends with Zack Johnson and Barry Kripke, with the latter reappearing alongside Wheaton and him in "The Stag Convergence". *Sheldon states, "Wil Wheaton's not above playing the dead Meemaw card." This reference to an event in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" is a pun, as not only did Wheaton lie about his grandmother (or "Meemaw" as Sheldon says) being dead to achieve a win, but Sheldon played in a Mystic Warlords of Ka'a card tournament against Wheaton with such oddly-named cards. *Howard asking Wheaton if he ever hooked up with may be a nod to asking the same question of in the episode "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven". Unlike Wheaton, Stewart is not offended, answering in the affirmative. Wheaton also played himself there. *Sheldon says, "My thoughts are its thoughts. Its holes are my holes." This is a reference to a Vulcan mind-meld. *Penny is able to quote Yoda from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Yet, in her ignorance, she will invariably guess Star Wars for anything, as seen in "The Vegas Renormalization", "The Bozeman Reaction", and "The Excelsior Acquisition". *David Saltzberg explains on his blog: A typical ant we know and love is about 5mm long and has a mass of about 5 milligrams. The giant ants you might like to have around would be 1000 times longer. Not just longer, but 1000 times wider. Not just wider, but 1000 times taller. To calculate the new mass of the giant ant we have to multiply these all together–a billion times the volume. At the same density, a giant ant would weigh about 5 tons. But its legs would only be wider in two dimensions. They are a million times stronger, but that is not enough–for a creature a billion times heavier. Before taking their first step they would break all their legs, leaving them immobile and harmless. While mass increases as the cube of size, the function of its structure improves only as the square, hence the name “square-cube law". ... Now we can think back to Sheldon's dream last episode. He had a dream that he was a giant but didn’t know it because everything else was increased by the same scale. Sheldon said the reason he knew, was because he was wearing size 1,000,000 pants. But at that point, he must have also realized it was a dream. I don’t think Sheldon would be fooled. After all, TBBT will not be found on the long list of TV shows, movies and comics that have violated the square-cube law. Gallery Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaks up with Leonard. Bowl4.jpg|Strike Leonard. Bowl3.jpg|Praise Jesus. BOWL2.jpg|Wheaton vs. Cooper. BOWL1.jpg|Sheldon concentrates. Lost Bet.jpg|The lost bet. PennyBowling.JPG|Penny bowls. The Wheaton Recurrence.jpg|Wheaton vs. Cooper. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Star Wars Category:Wonder Woman Category:Guest Appearances